


Hush, Hush.

by LeggoxMyxGreggo



Category: Fury(2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Grady is the king of tickle fights, I have no excuses, M/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggoxMyxGreggo/pseuds/LeggoxMyxGreggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grady gets payback for Norman's picking on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush, Hush.

**Author's Note:**

> Someday, I'm going to have a smut fic for all the pairings I can in this fandom. I swear.

          Norman was surprised when the day ended with just him and Grady in the tank. It wasn't often that Grady was without either Boyd or Gordo but with the way the man was sitting quietly, Norman quickly decided that he didn't mind. He sighs, checking that everything he had been tasked with was completed before crawling into the basket of the tank, careful of Grady's long legs. "Don't move, I'm right over you." He warns, reaching over Grady to pull himself into the basket. If the loader moved now, Norman would lose his balance which would be more painful for Grady than him as most of his weight would land over his lap at best or crotch at worst.  
          "Yeah, I feel ya." Grady grunts as Norman's knee hits his thigh and Norman apologizes quietly. His boot hits him next and Norman winces, having not intended to collide with the man.   
          "Sorry." He quickly apologizes, barely ducking as Grady's open hand comes for his head. "I didn't mean to. Maybe if you weren't so fucking tall." He squeaks as he tries to get out of Grady's reach once more but with the cramped space in the tank, there wasn't far for him to go before his ankle is in a vice grip and he's pulled until he topples over.  
          "What you say? Huh?" Grady's gloved fingers dig into Norman's sides and he laughs, trying to pull away.  
          "I said, you're too fucking tall." He shouts as Grady launches at him and sits on him. "I didn't mean it." Norman squirms as he tries to get free, pushing at Grady's shoulders.           "I didn't mean it."  
          "You didn' mean it. Yeah, I'm fuckin' sure." Grady rides out Norman's struggle, pulling his gloves off with a smirk.   
          Norman laughs as Grady's fingers dig into his sides to tickle him, jacket doing nothing to help and instead getting in the way, trapping him more effectively under Grady and pinning him for the assault on his sides. "I'm sorry." He shouts, trying to fight Grady off again. "I didn-I don't-I'm sorry." He can't stop his laughter, smacking at Grady's hands to no avail.  
          "Nah, you ain't sorry yet." Grady shakes his head. "I ain't done." He grabs Norman's hands, pushing them under his hips to keep him from struggling any more.   
          "Grady. I am sorry." Norman bucks under Grady, trying to dislodge his hands or Grady, whichever happened first. As he struggled, it was obvious that neither was going to happen. The tickling doesn't stop until he has tears streaming down his face and Grady is cracking up as well, unable to keep up the tickling.   
          "Fuck is wrong with you kid?" Grady laughs, sitting up to lean over Norman again, burying his face in Norman's neck. "Am I still to tall?" Norman tries to bite back his laughter and shakes his head. "What was that, Norman? Couldn't hear you." Before Norman can even speak past the last of his giggles (there was no other word for the sound at this point), Grady was blowing raspberries on his neck and the laughter started up all over again. "Norman. I can't hear ya."   
          Norman nearly shrieks at the feeling, ducking his head to try to protect his neck. "Grady." The raspberries don't stop until Grady sits up, grinning a bit.  
          "You need a haircut, Norman." Grady's fingers card through Norman's as if to prove his point.  
          "I'll get right on that." Norman rolls his eyes, sucking in a sharp breath as Grady's tugs his hair.   
          Grady watches Norman, a slow grin coming to his lips before he grabs Norman's face, one hand on his jaw and the other tight in his hair, and buries his face in his neck once more. "What was that?" He feels as Norman sucks in a sharp breath.  
          Norman clenches his jaw, stilling as Grady held him. He closes his eyes when the hand in his hair tightens briefly, pleasure sparking through him and he flushes, starting to struggle once more. "I'll get it taken care of." He promises, working on freeing his hands again. He grunts as Grady's weight shifts, allowing him to lift his hips enough to free his hand, the momentum making Norman slam his hand into the wall of the tank. He gasps as Grady's mouth opens, tongue warm against his throat before he presses his lips to it. "Grady." He didn't know what the loader was planning, could never predict him, but he couldn't help feeling like he had an idea where this was headed. He didn't know what shocked him more, the fact that Grady continued to kiss and suck gently along his neck or that he didn't mind him doing it. He reaches up to tangle his fingers in Grady's hair to hold him in place as he tilts his head to offer more skin. Grady lets out a chuckle before moving enough to cover the soft skin in open-mouthed kisses.   
          "What if," Grady hums and releases Norman's jaw, using the hand in his hair to tilt his head back more, "I didn' stop. Mm?" His teeth press into a particularly soft spot that makes Norman whimper as his hand trails down to tease along Norman's side. "Well? What if I wan' ta fuck ya?" Norman bites his lip, breath coming out in harsh pants that had nothing to do with the earlier tickling. "I'd say that we've got no oil so it's not going to happen." He licks his lips, whimpering again when Grady sits up to look down at him.  
Grady hums and moves back slowly, straddling Norman's thighs and he's reminded again of just how big the loader is compared to him. "Fine." He's surprised by the easy agreement. Sitting up as well as he can, Norman tries to push Grady off. "Ah." Fingers curl into his hair again and he's pulled into a rough kiss, surprising him.  
          "Grady?" Despite how strange this was, Norman didn't think he wanted to stop. The weight was comforting and despite the cool metal of the tank below him, he felt warm. Instead of answering, Grady kisses him again hard enough to bruise before pulling back again.  
          There was a flurry of movement as Grady shoved his jacket off before unzipping his overalls to shove them from his shoulders. Norman watches Grady, mouth open in shock before he tries to sit up again and join Grady in undressing. "Nuh-uh" The tank was hard under Norman's back as he was pushed down and he groans quietly. Before Norman can complain, Grady was sitting back and pulling him up to slip his jacket off. "Put the jacket under ya." Norman nods, twisting to put jacket down like he was told. He turns again as Grady sits up and passes him his own jacket. "This one too."  
          "What do you want me to do with your jacket?" Norman gives Grady a confused look, jacket still clutched in his hand.  
          "Put it under yer ass, 'less ya like the feelin' of cold metal on yer ass."   
          "As great as that sounds." Norman shakes his head, slipping the jacket under him and laughing as Grady tugs it where he wants and it moves him as well.  
          Grady's lips muffle the quiet laughter and Norman curls an arm around his shoulders to hold him close and take Grady with him as he lays back once again. Grady's weight lifts from his legs, a heavy boot settling between his feet before he understands what he's trying to do and spreads his legs to fit Grady between them. Warm hands trail up his sides once more as they kissed, Grady's hands rucking his shirt up as much as he can before starting to unbutton it. "Fuckin' hate these shirts." The comment surprises another laugh from Norman and he shrugs.   
          "Well, I'm sorry its all I have." He teases, grinning when Grady grumbles in response. He shivers as his shirt is pushed open and Grady's mouth is on the newly uncovered skin before Norman can say anything. He hums, carding his fingers through Grady's hair to hold him close, enjoying the feeling. Grady stops to pull of his own shirt, tossing it aside. When Grady sits up, Norman opens his eyes. It never fails to shock Norman, when he sees these men shirtless or when someone's pressed close to him, how muscular they actually were, proving just how much they really did work.  
          "You starin', Norman." Grady was grinning when Norman raises his eyes to look at him and he looks away, shrugging. Instead of answering, Norman reaches out to brush fingers along his chest, gasping as Grady buries his face in his neck to continue kissing like he had been earlier. He digs his heels into ground to get enough leverage to rock up into Grady, surprised once more as the action draws a moan from the man as above him as well as himself.   
Norman tilts his head back for Grady, closing his eyes again briefly as he feels the press off teeth against his collar bone and rolls his hips up again to rub their clothed erections together. He grasps at Grady's hair, pulling him up from his neck. "People'll know." He was positive that Grady was going to leave marks if he kept it up and he's sure the man was doing it on purpose if his grin was anything to go by.   
          "And? Looks good like that." Grady sits up again, looking down at Norman, eyes on his throat where he had been marking up as he pushes his overalls down enough to slip his hand down his briefs to palm himself. "Yeah, really looks good like that." Norman flushes at that and covers his face, refusing to look at Grady as he palmed himself over him. "Norman." He shakes his head, refusing to move his hands. Grady moves, surprising him and he peaks out, watching as Grady moved down, confusing him as he leans over. He doesn't get what's going on until Grady drags his tongue along his abdomen, just above the hem of his pants.   
          "What are you.." Norman bites his lip, sucking in a sharp breath as Grady unbuckles his belt and jerks his pants open to kiss the skin they had covered.  
          "What am I doin'? Mm?" Grady's breath is warm against his skin and he nods towards his hands. "Move yer hands and I'll show you what I'm doin'." Slowly, Norman drops his hands, gripping at the rough fabric under him. Before Norman can think of something to say, Grady was tugging at his trousers, pulling them down to his knees to kneel over the bunched material, not even bothered to take them off and Norman couldn't see a reason to. "Give me yer fuckin' hands, Norman." He gives the loader a confused look before slowly lifting his hands and holding them towards Grady. "Good." Grady kisses his abdomen again, open mouthed and hot, as he sets Norman's now free hands on his head. "Have at it." Just as Norman opens his mouth to question Grady, he's cut off by a loud moan as his boxers are tugged down and his cock is engulfed in a warm hand. His fingers curl into Grady's hair, gripping what he can. "Shhh. Gon' get us caught bein' loud like that."   
          "Could have warned me?" Norman tries, suddenly glad for the jackets under his head as Grady licks the head of his cock and Norman drops his head back. He raises a hand to bite his knuckles to muffle the sounds he was making. The pants around his legs keep him from moving and Norman can tell immediately that it had been on purpose as he tries to raise his hips towards Grady's mouth and the weight of the man on his trousers kept his hips down. He hears Grady move just as he feels him changing his position. His mouth was still on him and Norman doesn't know what Grady's doing until a hand is slipping up his side, nails dragging down before rubbing back up to pinch a nipple and Grady continues that a few times (much to Norman's pleasure) before reaching up to touch his thumb to Norman's lips. It was like Grady couldn't keep his hand still and Norman had no complaints, arching as blunt nails raked down his chest the trail curving around his hip as Grady dragged his hand up his back.  
          Norman whimpers into his fist as Grady's mouth pulls off of him, fingers tightening in Grady's hair as his hand kept movning over his cock, spit and precome allowing for his hand to glide. He opens his eyes when Grady's unoccupied hand drags down his back to grab his ass, fingers pressing against his hole briefly before he was rubbing back up his side. He keeps up the movement, touching any skin he can reach, leaving angry red marks before rubbing them away with a rough palm. "Grady." Norman meets his eyes, watching the way they pulled when he grins before his mouth is over his cock again and Norman knows he's about done for. "Fuck, Grady." He makes a low sound, body rocking into Grady's every movement. Grady pulls off again as his thighs start shaking and he can feel the warmth of his jaw against his thigh, lips pressing firm open mouthed kisses to the sensitive skin before he bites down gently.   
          "C'mon, Norman. I know yer close. Fuckin' shakin' like a leaf." Grady sits up, looking down at Norman before kissing him roughly. "Do it, Norman. Know you want it." Norman's fingers tighten in Grady's short hair and he grabs for purchase with the hand he had been biting, grabbing the back of Grady's neck before grasping at his shoulder and arm, unsure where to grab. "So fuckin' desperate." Norman feels Grady's chuckle against his lips and he whimpers again, moaning. "Shhh. Gonna get us caught, Norman." Grady's laughing against his lips again. "Come for me, c'mon." Norman has to press his knuckles to his mouth again as Grady whispers into his ear, hand not letting up on his cock as the other continued touching what skin he can reach. In the end it's Grady's mouth on his throat as he drags his nails over his inner thighs that pushes Norman just enough and he's coming. "There we go." Grady kisses his neck as his hand slows and then he's kissing Norman again, curling his fingers around his hip to keep himself up.  
It takes a moment for Norman to catch his breath once Grady sits up and he rubs his face before looking up at the loader, watching him. He sits up slowly, careful of the way that his legs were immobilized under Grady's weight. Norman pulls him into a kiss, gentle as he bites at his lip and slips his hand down his chest, fingers tracing firm muscles. He looks up as Grady pulls back, confused before he realizes that he's sitting back to give Norman more room to move his hand. "Thanks." He murmurs, flushing because he knows that he doesn't really know what he's doing. Grady just snorts, grabbing his hand and setting it on his cock, kissing him again.   
          "Just' like I was." Grady tells him, curling his fingers over Norman's and moving their hands together.   
          "Can we move?" Norman asks quietly, finding the position that they were in uncomfortable now that he was sitting up. Grady hums quietly and sits up to get off his pants and Norman realizes that Grady was letting him move where he wanted. He smiles, taking his hand back and scooting back enough that he would have enough room to tug his pants up and kneel with Grady. He bites his lip as he curls his hand back around Grady's cock, letting himself be pulled in close to Grady. He sucks in a sharp breath as Grady's lips find his neck once again. "Grady." Grady hums in response as Norman tries to form the thoughts that seemed to escape him while Grady busied himself with his neck, hips pumping into Norman's hand. "I...don't want to suck you off." He admits quietly. "Not this time at least?"   
          Grady grabs Norman's hand again, grabbing the back of his head to pull his head back to bite along his collar again. "So there gon' be a next time?" Norman could hear the teasing tone and his cheeks flush.  
          Norman nods as well as he can, biting his lip at as he feels Grady pump his hips into his hand, the hand around his keeping him making a firm fist for Grady to fuck into.   
          "Ain't gotta suck my cock. Ain't gotta let me fuck ya but fuck if I don' wan' it." Norman shivers as Grady talks in his ear, voice low and gravelly. "You'd feel great on my cock, tight around me. I'll fuck ya good. Wan' that? Get some slick and fuck ya real slow. Or you the kind to like it rough? Mm?" Grady's breath was harsh against Norman's neck as he keeps his hips moving. "I could jus' fuck ya into the floor of the tank. Make ya feel what we did every time we hit a pot hole, any time the tank move to rough. Fuck you so slow you can't stand, legs shakin' too hard." Norman closes his eyes as Grady keeps talking. words sending heat through him despite having come just moments before. "You so small, I coul' always jus' pin ya down like earlier, pin yer arms and fuck ya how I feel like. Get ya nice and slick and pin ya down. Gonna have ta trust me to keep ya quiet, else everyone gon' find out. Don' want that now." Grady grabs Norman's ass, pulling him close and kissing him again, using him to muffle the moans he wanted to make. "Wrap yer legs around me like a pretty fuckin' whore." Norman brushes his thumb over the head of Grady's cock, listening to the way that his breath caught. He repeats the action, rubbing under the head of his cock now and again, shivering as Grady bites his lip. "Keep doin' that. I'm gonna come soon you keep doin' that." He can feel when Grady comes, hips stuttering as he comes, come warm over Norman's fingers.   
          Sitting back, Norman watches Grady, licking his kiss swollen lips."Think there'll be a next time?" He looks down at the come on his hand, thinking a moment before looking up again, raising his hand to his lips to lick it off as he watches Grady's mouth fall open in shock.  
          "Seein' you do that? Yeah. There's a next time." Grady laughs, pulling Norman into a rough kiss. "Get dressed." Norman grins before laughing once he's released and he nods in agreement. He fixes his pants, grabbing his undershirt to pull it on and tuck it before grabbing for his sweater.  
          "How many marks did you leave?"  
          "A few. None above the shirt." Norman nods as Grady talks, sitting back against Boyd's seat as he watches Grady get dressed again. Once finished dressing, Grady kisses Norman again before kissing his neck and blowing a raspberry on his neck. "Nex' time you wanna fuck jus' tell me. Ain't gotta try an' start a fight." He teases, returning to his corner to continue the inventory on his ammo.  
          "Didn't try to start a fight, you could have just moved your legs." To prove his point Norman gets comfortable laying down where Boyd usually lay, hiding a grin when he realizes what they had just done in Boyd's space, and he stretches his legs out, bumping Grady's feet with his own. "So. Was it on purpose that that was all on Boyd's side?" He waits a beat, waiting for Grady to catch on to what he was saying. He knows when it clicks when the man starts cracking up.  
          "Naw. That's jus' funny." They both laugh and Norman pillows his jacket under his head, letting himself doze off like he had intended.   
          "Smells like a goddamn whore house in here. What'd I tell you about not opening the hatch after you do that shit?" Norman jolts awake, blinking up at the light from the hatch before he makes out Don's form.  
          "Didn' think 'bout it. Maybe I like the smell." Grady easily snarks back at their Sergeant and Norman yawns, draping his arm over his eyes and just listening to the two.  
          "I don't care how much you like it. You're gonna ride on the back of the tank next time you do it. Norman, wake up."  
          "I'm up, top." Norman promises, moving his arm just enough to look up.  
          "Good, boys get up. Inventory and get some chow. Boyd's got the stove set up." Don gives the both of them a swift kick, nothing painful but enough to nudge them. Grady swats at Don's leg, arguing as he climbs out. Norman doesn't notice the look that Grady and Don share as he climbs out or the proud look that Grady has. He doesn't notice until a finger hooks into his shirt to pull it down and Boyd's looking at him with a raised eyebrow.   
          "Next time, open the hatches when you're done so it don't smell so bad." Don grins and Boyd's obviously trying to hide his laughter, coughing into his hand. Norman's cheeks flush red and he pushes Don's hand away to fix his shirt, ducking away to help with inventory. "I mean it, Norman. You hear me?"  
          "I hear you." Norman can hear Boyd's laughter from the other side of the tank.

**Author's Note:**

> No shame, no excuses. They're fun to write together in all honesty and I felt like the tank needed some lovin'.


End file.
